One Hundred Names
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Ratusan nama itu adalah sejarah, sebuah sejarah yang Hong Kong tidak akan pernah lupakan eksistensinya. For IHAFest September: History. Warnings inside. RnR?


_**A/N:**_** Lain kali, ****saya gak boleh males****, orz.**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Title: 100 Names**

**Warnings:  
>Typo, OOC, not so historically accurate perhaps?<br>No Pair (Maaf Hong Kong, tapi kau forever alone di penpik ini)  
>And some other falsity that maybe I don't realize. <strong>

**.  
>For IHAFest September<strong>

**Theme: History  
>.<strong>

"Hong, tolong jaga rumah dengan baik ya." Personifikasi England mengacak rambut Hong Kong dengan sayang (Oh, tolong diingat bahwa England tetaplah 'ayah' yang menyayangi 'anaknya')

Hong yang memang pendiam, hanya mengangguk, tapi sejurus kemudian berubah pikiran dengan menarik ujung jas milik England, memintanya agar jangan pergi. England menatap wajah Hong yang datar, tapi juga terlihat polos di saat yang sama. England berjongkok di depan Hong, mencoba menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan Hong. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak kecil si anak Asia,

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal Hong Kong?" Hong memberikan jawabannya dengan sebuah anggukan cepat.

England tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya, "Tapi aku harus pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaan," si pemilik mata hijau menarik nafas untuk sesaat dan kemudian melanjutkan memberikan tambahan penjelasan pada si personifikasi muda, "tapi besok pagi aku sudah akan kembali ke sini, jadi tenang saja, oke?"

Ekspresi Hong yang datar ketika dirinya selesai menjelaskan, membuat England kebingungan, tapi ujung jas miliknya belum dilepaskan oleh Hong, justru makin dipererat. England menarik nafas panjang, mencoba bersabar, "Hong Kong, aku benar-benar harus pergi, jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari jasku ya?"

"Tidak mau." Sebuah jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas telah diutarakan Hong Kong.

'_Bocah keras kepala…' _

England melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Lihat Hong, kau harus mengerti keadaanku, aku harus cepat, atau nanti aku akan dimarahi bos-ku!" Alis Hong Kong bertautan begitu mendengarnya, tapi dia tetap memegang ujung jas England.

Habis kesabaran si rambut pirang ketika melihat reaksi 'anak'nya. Dengan cepat, England menarik ujung jas-nya dari jauh dari jangkauan tangan mungil Hong. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, England berjalan cepat –dengan Hong Kong mengikuti dari belakang- ke arah pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah, England memalingkan wajahnya kepada Hong, "Dengar Hong, kunci pintu-nya, dan jangan biarkan orang lain masuk,"England tertegun sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan, "terutama France. Aku pergi sekarang!"

England kembali menuruskan langkahnya, _'Heran, kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi keras kepala begitu?' _pikir England untuk sesaat.

**.**

"_Kriet" _Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara pintu kayu tertutup yang agak nyaring.

Hong Kong masih terpaku ketika menatap pintu kayu berwarna natural tersebut, dengan sadar membalas perkataan England, "_Mereka_ tidak bisa dikunci dari luar."

Adik langsung dari China itu sebenarnya sangat takut, dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di rumah miliknya ini tanpa seorang pun. Karena terakhir dia ditinggal oleh England seperti ini, banyak dari _mereka _langsung mendatanginya di suatu malam hari yang dingin. Atau karena _mereka_ datang kah maka malam yang berhiaskan bulan sabit itu berubah jadi dingin? Hong Kong tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Dengan berjalan tanpa suara, Hong Kong menengok ke arah _grandfather's clock_ yang ditaruh di ruang tengah. Jam sebelas, tepatnya jam sebelas malam lebih dua menit. Dia harus cepat tidur, cepat, dalam kurun waktu satu jam dia harus menidurkan dirinya sendiri, dengan cara apa pun, atau _mereka_ akan datang.

'_Cepat, cepat, cepat'_ hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat dipikirkan oleh Hong Kong ketika berlari kecil ke kamar tidurnya. Begitu sampai, dia langsung naik ke tempat tidur, dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tipis, meskipun Hong Kong yang masih anak-anak tahu itu percuma, ia melakukannya, setidaknya ia tidak perlu melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang muram dan pucat. Bahkan terkadang, sedih.

Hong Kong menutup kedua matanya yang sipit, mencoba tidur.

_Lima menit berlalu._

_Sepuluh menit berlalu._

_Dua puluh lima menit berlalu. _

_Empat puluh menit berlalu._

_Lima puluh lima menit berlalu._

Tapi anak yang merupakan bagian dari Asia Timur itu tetap tak bisa tidur.

Dia terlalu gelisah, ingin rasanya dia lari ke rumah China _Gege _dan tidur di sana, tapi ia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh, karena Hong Kong sudah diasuh oleh England. Semenjak dirinya diasuh oleh England, banyak sekali orang yang mengunjunginya, Hong Kong senang, senang sekali (Meskipun wajahnya tetap datar saat menanggapinya). Tapi makin lama, terlalu banyak yang datang, hingga dia hampir tak punya cukup ruang untuk ditinggali orang-orang yang mengunjunginya.

Dan bagian yang paling parah adalah, nama-nama mereka, saking banyaknya mereka, Hong Kong tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi, padahal biasanya dia bisa mengingat begitu banyak nama orang. Tapi kali ini, terdapat ratusan nama yang tidak bisa dingatnya. Sama sekali tidak ia ingat, dan ratusan nama itu kebanyakan adalah _mereka_.

"_Ding, Dong"_

"_Ding, Dong"_

Buyar, lamunan Hong Kong tadi telah pecah, sekarang sudah tepat jam dua belas malam. Dia dapat membayangkan pendulum jam bergoyang kesana-kemari, dan _mereka, _juga datang ke rumah ini. Jam masih terus berbunyi, Hong Kong yang sudah tidak mau mendengarnya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Setelah jam berhenti berbunyi, apa yang paling ditakutkan Hong terjadi, perlahan, dapat dirasakannya temperatur udara terasa menurun, turun dan turun. Hingga membuat bulu kuduknya terasa merinding, bagaikan tersengat listrik kecil. Tapi sengatan ini, menyeramkan, dia tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya, tapi yang bisa ia beri tahu, sengatan ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Dan tidak seperti sengatan yang lain, sengatan ini tidak bisa ia buang atau hilangkan, hingga sangat, sangat mengganggu dirinya.

Topeng datar yang biasa dikenakan Hong Kong akhirnya diganti menjadi topeng yang pucat.

Dari balik selimut tipis nya, Hong Kong masih dapat melihat siluet-siluet benda yang ada di kamarnya, cermin, lemari, sebuah foto dirinya dengan England dan China _Gege _(Itu merupakan permintaan Hong, setidaknya dia ingin bisa melihat wajah kakaknya itu). Tapi, untuk sekarang dia dapat melihat satu kejanggalan, dia bisa melihat siluet orang, yang ia yakini, merupakan salah satu dari _mereka_. Mulai saat itu, tubuh Hong terasa kaku, dia tidak berani menatap siluet tersebut, tapi ia masih dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh mulai berdatangan. Tadinya hanya ada satu siluet orang, tapi kemudian bertambah, menjadi tiga, kemudian lima, kemudian menjadi sekitar delapan, dan seterusnya hingga Hong Kong tidak dapat menghitung. _Merekalah_, ratusan nama yang tidak dapat diingat oleh Hong Kong.

**.**

Di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, asap berkitar pada batang dupa dan seperti sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan _"Ada asap, ada api"_, api dari hio bergagang merah itu masih menyala, percikannya terlihat cukup jelas.

Hong Kong, dalam balutan jas kerja berwarna hitam miliknya, mematung di depan altar. Tanpa sengaja memori masa kecil tersebut terulang lagi bagaikan video yang tanpa sengaja tombol _play_-nya tertekan kembali oleh otak miliknya. Malam itu, merupakan malam terakhir dia dihantui seperti itu. Karena esoknya, dia sudah mulai merencanakan untuk membangun sebuah kuil bersama orang-orang lain. Mereka punya alasan yang sama, tak tahan karena terus didatangi oleh _mereka_.

Kemudian, terciptalah tempat ini, tempat Hong Kong berpijak sekarang. Di mana tergantung dupa berbentuk spiral, dan mulai dari sebatas dada, keseluruhan dinding kuil –hingga langit langit— dipenuhi dengan papan kecil, tertuliskan nama-nama dalam aksara Cina di situ serta tanggal, dan terkadang, dilengkapi dengan gambar.

Saat itu ratusan, mungkin bahkan ribuan dari _mereka_, merasa tidak tenang, karena dilupakan, ditinggal, atau tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh keluarga _mereka_, hinga _mereka_ merasa tidak tenang. Tapi Hong Kong yang telah dewasa ini hanya bisa berharap, _mereka_ berada dalam kedamaian di alam sana.

Ratusan nama itu adalah sejarah, sebuah sejarah yang Hong Kong tidak akan pernah lupakan eksistensinya.

**-OwO-**

**Hong Kong, abad pertengahan.**

**Ketika England 'mengasuh' Hong Kong, banyak rakyat China berbondong-bondong dating ke Hong Kong, demi mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik.  
>Tapi pada akhirnya, kebanyakan menjadi penghuni liar, dan terbentuklah pemukiman kumuh.<strong>

**Hong Kong, 1894.**

**Wabah pes menyebar, dan tentu saja, yang paling banyak menjadi korban adalah pemukiman kumuh, karena begitu padat dan kotor.**

**Korban yang didapatkan Tuan Plague ini adalah, 20.000 jiwa.**

**.**

**Kemudian, karena rakyat Cina udah gak sanggup hidup bersama para arwah korban pes ini, dibuatlah Kuil Seratus Nama, di mana para korban pes, jenazah atau abu-nya diletakkan di kuil itu untuk diambil keluarganya, banyak yang akhirnya mengambil jenazah dan abu para korban, tapi ada juga yang sampe sekarang gak dibawa pulang juga.**

**Sumber:  
>National Geographic, Travel.<strong>

**-OwO-**

**Dan oh, takutnya ada yang gak ngerti, penghuni liar di sini, saya representasikan sebagai 'mereka' yang nama-namanya gak bisa diingat Hong. :D**

**.**

**Dan saya menyinggung soal 'eksistensi' di sana dan di sini, karena menurut artikel NatGeo Travel yang saya jadiin sumber buat bikin penpik ini, dikatakan bahwa udah banyak orang yang lupa tentang sejarah Hong Kong (salah satunya ya itu, tentang penyakit pes), bahkan untuk apa Hong Kong 'ada'. (Mungkin kebanyakan terlalu fokus pada masa depan ya, bukan masa lalu…) **

**.**

***shrugs* Saya agak gak yakin kalo genre yang berkaitan supernatural bisa dimasukin ke tema bulan ini (apalagi ini bukan AU, tapi historical)  
><strong>

**Tapi semoga saya gak salah, eheheh~**

**-OwO-**

**Saya tahu, itu buruk buat submit di saat-saat terakhir, tapi itulah saya, hobi saya procrascinating. ;u;  
>orz. Semoga penpik ini gak gagal di mata para pembaca. -_-a<strong>

**Mind to review?**


End file.
